


Star Wars Shorts - August 2020

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mando'a, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of Slavery, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Post-Order 66, Prompt Fill, Sleep, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tatooine (Star Wars), children love paint, do not copy to another site, rex is used as a human canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Shorts written to fulfill prompts from friends on Discord.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630552
Comments: 42
Kudos: 125





	1. "You've always felt like home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've always felt like home." - Rexobi after a long campaign and being reunited  
> Prompted by chaotic blue

Rex hates long campaigns, hates them with a burning passion. He sucks it up and does his job of course, but really, if he never has to slog through the mud for a month or more straight with limited rations and no dry place to sleep ever again, it’ll be too soon. His blacks haven’t been perfectly dry in _weeks_ and it’s driving him insane.

In the long run, Rex isn’t the worst off. At least when they’ve set up camp in one area for a good period of time, he gets to share a two-man tent with another captain. There’s a bit more privacy, the potential for staying a little drier.

He feels bad because the majority of the men don’t get that. The shinies were a little pissy about it at first, but then they found out that Rex’s _other_ tent mates were little creepy crawlies with about ten legs. They were suddenly very happy to sleep piled up with one another under the stars after that.

Rex doesn’t mind them much. He looked them up on the holonet just to make sure he and the other captain weren’t going to be killed or something, and they’re actually harmless, for all that they look angry and vicious. He still doesn’t want to keep one as a pet, though.

Being planetside on a long campaign also meant that Rex rarely had free time all to himself. If they weren’t blowing up droids, they were getting shot down in battle. If they weren’t in battle, they were trudging through miles of mud or setting up/breaking down camp, and in that case, Rex spent a lot of time directing troopers as necessary.

There isn’t time on a campaign to just do as you please. There isn’t time to sit down and watch the latest episode of your favorite holodrama, or have a chat on a comm call.

Rex hasn’t seen or spoken to his _riduur_ in nearly a month and a half. He would give just about anything to see the man right now, or hear his voice.

Unfortunately, there’s no time. He doesn’t have the freedom to call, or even the energy. Any second he’s not needed, or there aren’t other projects to fill his time, Rex sleeps. Time would pass quickly if it didn’t feel so unbearably slow.

Thankfully though, the campaign does finally end. Rex is almost too tired to care what exactly their objective was in the end, but whatever it was, they did it. They took out the Seppie forces and accomplished the goal that Rex swears he knew at the beginning of all this.

They pack everything up, shuttle everyone back to the cruisers. The losses were minimal, all things considered. They have to do traditional burials when they find that all the wood and stuff around them is too damp or just plain soaking wet to start a funeral pyre.

Rex finds himself wishing for home on the shuttle back to the _Resolute_.

He gets it in more ways than one.

Obi-Wan is already aboard their flagship when the last of the 501st arrives. Rex is covered head to toe in drying, half sticky half flaking mud. He knows he needs a shave and his hair needs a fresh buzz. Some good, uninterrupted sleep would do him good, too.

Despite all of that, Obi-Wan smiles like the sun when his eyes land on Rex.

They can’t greet each other properly in the hangar - not with General Skywalker there - but it’s fine. Obi-Wan grips Rex’s vambrace and Rex grips his. The Jedi’s fingers tap lightly against the little blue and gold tag painted on the white plastoid. It’s hidden my dried mud at the moment, but Rex feels it anyway, and that’s what matters.

It’s later when they finally have a proper meeting. Rex comes to Obi-Wan’s guest quarters, fed and showered and looking to have a good long sleep in his husband’s arms. He’s already dressed in sleep clothes, ready to do just that. He falls into Obi-Wan’s arms and presses their foreheads together in a _keldabe_ and just breathes him in for a moment.

They don’t speak for several long seconds.

Obi-Wan walks them to the bed and sits them down. Rex can’t help the way he falls into the mattress, bringing his _riduur_ down with him.

Obi-Wan grins as he snuggles up closer to Rex.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Obi-Wan whispers.

“Me too,” Rex agrees with a smile. “But I’m more glad that you’re here. You’ve always felt like home.”

Obi-Wan’s smile goes soft and fond. He presses a gentle kiss to Rex’s lips, then cuddles into him with a contented sigh.

“You have, too.”


	2. "I can't sleep. Can I stay here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't sleep. Can I stay here?" - Rex to Obi-Wan who's already asleep in bed with Cody  
> Prompted by Reya (beta reader)

Obi-Wan isn’t quite asleep yet when the door to his quarters chirps once and hisses open. He’s confused for just a second. Cody’s already in bed with him, out like a light. The door chime is different when the emergency override code is input, which only a couple people have. (Those people mostly consist of medics.) The override also turns on the lights in the room, which hadn’t happened.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes, trying to figure out who might be coming to wake him up. Could be Anakin or Ahsoka, but he figures they would have said something by now.

In any case, the silhouette framed in the doorway by the light from the corridor doesn’t match either of his padawans.

Well, if it wasn’t a medic and it wasn’t his ~~kids~~ padawans, then that really only left-

“Rex?” he asks the dark figure.

Obi-Wan can’t see the man’s face, but he’s sure it’s him now. The top of his head shows the telltale signs of bright-lit blond hair, cropped close to his scalp. The Jedi sits up slightly, to wake himself up and get a better look at the captain.

Rex is shaking.

Fear seizes Obi-Wan’s heart.

“Rex, _cyare_ , come here,” he says, holding out a hand to him.

The door closes silently behind Rex when he steps stiffly into the room. He approaches the bed, his steps carefully measured. A foot of space is left between the edge of the mattress and Rex when he gets close.

With the full dark returned and his eyes adjusted to it, Obi-Wan can see Rex’s face just well enough to make out the glisten of tear tracks. His eyes shine with what little light there is in the room.

“Rex, what’s wrong?”

The captain takes a breath. It shudders on the way back out, but Rex’s voice is painfully steady when he speaks.

“I know this is still new, and we’re still figuring it out, but…” He pauses and swallows. “I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?”

Obi-Wan can tell that simply being unable to sleep is not the real issue. Something must have happened. But it’s late, they’re both tired, and Obi-Wan learned a long time ago not to press too hard with Rex. It’s best to just let the man come to him when he’s ready, and not before.

“Of course, love,” Obi-Wan agrees softly. He turns to Cody, still asleep and tucked into Obi-Wan’s side. He shakes his husband, just enough to disturb him. “Cody, come on. Shove over.”

It’s a testament to how much Cody must need the sleep, because he just groans incoherently and rolls to his side so he’s nearly pressed up against the metal bulkhead.

“Middle or side?” Obi-Wan asks, sitting fully up now.

At first, Rex shrugs, but at Obi-Wan’s continued waiting, he quietly huffs an answer.

“Middle.”

A smile lightens Obi-Wan’s expression, regardless of the dark. He pats the mattress, gesturing for Rex to climb in with them. It takes a couple minutes of moving and shifting to find a good position, but they eventually figure it out. Obi-Wan settles with one arm under the pillow he and Rex are sharing and the other thrown over the captain to hold Cody’s hip. Rex is pressed up to Obi-Wan, his face tucked into the Jedi’s neck.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan hears Rex sigh.

“Anything for you, my dear.”

They’re both asleep within several quiet, peaceful minutes.


	3. "I love you, please don't go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, please don't go." - Rex to Obi-Wan after a successful yet costly mission when Obi asks if he wants him to leave.  
> Prompted by Reya (my beta reader)

Rex sits silently, gripping Obi-Wan’s hand. He offered it a while ago, and Rex hasn’t let go of it since. He’s not sure if he wants any more touch than this, but he knows for certain he doesn’t want to let go.

Obi-Wan had attempted to talk to him at first, or get Rex to talk. But the words catch in Rex’s throat and it feels like he can’t get anything out. They just stick there and choke him until he finally gives up and stays silent anyway.

The mission was a success, but at what cost? They’d lost so many brothers. Whole squads were decimated. Some are down to just a couple of members remaining. The funeral pyre had been so _big_.

Everywhere Rex looks, there are devastated _vode_ , and…

And there’s not a damn thing Rex can do for them.

There’s not a thing he can do for _himself_ , and he hates it.

“Rex?” Obi-Wan whispers at his side. He’s hardly able to shift his gaze to look in Obi-Wan’s direction. Rex feels dazed. “Do you want me to leave?”

Tears spring unbidden to Rex’s eyes. It kickstarts his glitched-out brain so he can move and look at Obi-Wan with what’s probably a horribly pitiful look.

“No, don’t leave,” he croaks out, finally able to speak. “I love you, please don’t go.”

Obi-Wan shushes him gently. He strokes his free hand along Rex’s head, settles his hand against the back of the captain’s neck. Rex leans forward into the Jedi. Their foreheads rest together, and Rex can’t help but close his eyes and breathe in time with his partner.

“It’s alright, Rex,” Obi-Wan whispers. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Rex shudders as tears streak down his cheeks.

“I love you, too.”


	4. "Stay here tonight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay here tonight." - Obi-Wan asking Rex to stay with him in the Temple  
> Prompted by lisianpeia

Rex has been in the Jedi Temple before. Most of those times involved being brought before the Jedi Council for some thing or another, but there were other times in which he wasn’t asked there for business. Once or twice, General Skywalker had asked to spar with him or just hang out. Commander Tano had dragged him along to the creche and the sparring mats and even some of her padawan classes pretty much any time she could get away with it.

Of course, Rex was fine with this. Time spent in the creche was certainly interesting. It reminded him of when he would spend time with the _vod’ike_ on Kamino. Troopers around the age of five did rotations in the “nursery” where all the freshly decanted clones stayed. (It’s not _actually_ called the nursery, but Rex hasn’t cared about what the _Kaminiise_ actually called things for a long time.) The Jedi cadets- _younglings_ ~~he’ll never get used to that~~ are cute. They’re loud and rambunctious, but Rex likes it that way. They like to climb all over him and paint on his armor with washable paint. (He was promised beforehand that first time that it would for sure come off.)

And of course, Ahsoka loves to introduce him to her padawan friends and crechemates. Some of them are too young to be out in the field, so their experience with the clones is extremely limited. They’re always full of awe and sort of shy around him.

What they don’t know, of course, is that Rex finds himself a little shy around _them_. He thinks they would laugh if they knew that, but he plans to take that information to his grave.

Today had also been filled with lots of time in the creche and being dragged around by his _al’verd’ika_. There’s a rainbow of finger paints dried on his armor and portions of his blacks that are visible from underneath the white plastoid. Ahsoka was nearly asleep on her feet by the time Rex finally convinced her to just head back to her rooms. Skywalker had to come find them first, then led her away with a fond smile and a mock little salute to Rex.

“Yes, I can find my way out, Commander,” he’d promised her. The teengling hugged him, a little out of nowhere, then allowed herself to be led away at her master’s side.

Obi-Wan, who had appeared with his former padawan, stayed behind.

“Well, Captain, I know it’s late, but could I interest you in a quick cup of tea?” The Jedi master asks with a casual tilt of his head. “You’re free to decline, of course. But my quarters are on the way out from here.”

Rex thinks about it. There’s been something between them for a while now, growing steadily and quietly. They never have much time to explore it, so any free time they do find themselves with is spent in quiet existence with one another more than anything else. He’s tired, but not overly so, and it’s not _too_ late yet, so… What’s the harm, really?

He smiles at Obi-Wan and nods. “I think I’d like that, sir.”

Admittedly, Rex has never been a huge fan of tea. It’s a little too… watery for his tastes, and no matter what he puts in or how much, it’s never much more appealing. Besides, the GAR doesn’t provide its troops with tea. It gives them caff, which is just as well. He prefers it over tea, even if it is low quality and pretty horrible. It wakes him up when he needs it, and that’s what matters.

 _But._ Obi-Wan Kenobi makes the best tea Rex has ever had.

He can’t explain what it is that makes it different from the other teas he’s tried, but Obi-Wan’s are perfect every time. It just tastes better, somehow, though Rex can’t figure out what the difference is.

Whatever the difference, they sit together in Obi-Wan’s quarters and drink their tea. They talk about everything and nothing. Rex tells stories of funny (harmless) things his brothers have done, while Obi-Wan recalls stories from his childhood in the creche with his friends. The captain gets the distinct feeling that while Obi-Wan might have been a sweet child, he was also a kriffing nightmare.

Rex thinks he would have liked to see that.

Soon enough, they’ve finished their tea and Rex sits in a contented silence with Obi-Wan. He finds he doesn’t want to go. Not yet, anyway. It’s not surprising, of course. Rex has long since admitted his feelings for the Jedi, if only to himself. Nothing will come of it, he’s sure. He’s a clone, and Obi-Wan’s a Jedi - not even to mention the military regulations against fraternization between COs and their subordinates.

Still, his heart can’t help but wish for it and hope. Rex can’t believe that fragile hope hasn’t been crushed yet beneath the weight of the war and loss and everything else.

So he continues to sit with Obi-Wan, relaxed in a way that he once thought he’d never be. But Obi-Wan’s not complaining, and he’s even still smiling, looking down at his empty cup or up at Rex.

“You know,” the Jedi begins, sending an almost sheepish smile at the captain, “Perhaps I should have told you earlier, but you’ve got some paint just there.” He lifts a hand and gestures on his own face, a spot on the side of his nose.

It’s long dried by now, so when Rex touches it, there’s no hope of it coming off. But he can feel it there, and if the rest of him wasn’t a colorful rainbow, he would probably be a little embarrassed.

A laugh bubbles out of him instead.

“Oh. What color is it?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes are impossibly soft.

“Gold.”

 _Ka’ra_ , Rex wishes the accidental color marking held as much weight as he wants it to. Or, he at least wishes Obi-Wan saw it that way.

Obi-Wan stands and moves about the kitchen for a moment, grabbing a clean rag from a drawer and wetting it at the sink. He comes back and sits on the edge of his seat, closer to Rex.

“Would you like me to…?” he asks. There’s a light flush of color dusting his cheeks. Rex feels his own face heat up. “At least to mitigate your brothers’ teasing.”

Rex swallows and nods.

Then Obi-Wan is even closer than before, dragging the slightly rough, wet rag against the dried paint on Rex’s nose. His face is close and he keeps his eyes firmly on his task.

It only takes a few seconds for the paint to be gone. When he’s done, Obi-Wan doesn’t move away.

Blue eyes slide up to meet Rex’s. There’s something there in them that Rex can’t quite identify, but it leaves butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Obi-Wan’s gaze flickers down to Rex’s lips, then back up. The captain’s not sure he can help himself.

“Rex…”

Rex leans forward before he can think too much about it and presses his lips firmly over Obi-Wan’s. The Jedi sighs into the kiss, pressing closer. It only lasts a few seconds, but it’s long enough to get Rex’s heart racing. He dares not reach out and touch any more of the Jedi, lest he do something stupid like hug him and never let go. One of Obi-Wan’s hands rests gently on the side of his neck, radiating heat into Rex’s entire being. It feels like he’s burning. He can’t find it in him to care.

When the kiss finally breaks, Rex heaves a trembling breath into his lungs. He seems to have forgotten to breathe.

Obi-Wan smiles at him, blue eyes shining and hopeful.

“Stay here tonight,” he says, though it’s more of a question than a demand or an order. “Please?”

Rex nods. He’s not sure what staying the night with Obi-Wan will mean, but he’s already sure that he’ll be happy no matter what it is. They could sit at the Jedi’s little kitchen table in silence all night and not sleep a wink or do anything else, and Rex thinks he would be happy with that.


	5. "This isn't goodbye."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't goodbye." - Rex to Obi-Wan right before leaving for Mandalore in season 7  
> Prompted by lisianpeia

There’s something sad in Obi-Wan’s eyes when Rex turns to him.

There are so many preparations to deal with. So many things to do. He and the battalion are needed on Mandalore with Ahsoka, and there’s hardly time to lose.

But Rex’s _riduur_ is right there. His husband is looking at him with those blue eyes, as if he’s trying to imprint Rex’s face into his memory. As if he’ll never see him again.

The edges of those blue eyes are going red, as if he might cry.

Like this could be it.

The thought chokes Rex. His throat burns, but he swallows against the feeling determinedly. There’s no time for it.

He strides purposefully up to the Jedi, cups his free hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, and leans their foreheads together. Rex can almost feel the way his husband’s breath catches in his chest.

“This isn’t goodbye, understand?” Rex tells him. “We’ll be back before you know it. Everything will be fine.”

There’s a sniffle that Rex chooses to ignore. Obi-Wan shakes his head imperceptibly, but doesn’t pull out of the _keldabe_.

“I’ve fought him before, Rex-”

A squeeze to the back of his neck silences the man.

“We’ll be okay,” the captain reiterates. “I’ll see you in a few days. Stay safe.”

Obi-Wan nods.

“You, too.”


	6. "I'm right where I belong."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm right where I belong." - rex/cody/obi vibes  
> Prompted by lisianpeia

“Rex! Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan barely got to turn around before his commander all but slammed into him. Cody wrapped one arm around him and his other around Rex. They were drawn into a tight hug that squeezed them uncomfortably, but was no less loving.

It hurt a bit, what with Obi-Wan’s aches and pains, bruises and electrical burns. Kadavo had not been kind to either of them - himself or Rex. Despite all of that, and Cody’s hard armor, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but sigh and melt into the hug.

“ _Ka’ra_ , are you both okay?” Cody asks breathlessly as he finally pulls away. He looks over Obi-Wan first, searching him for all the injuries he knows are there with his hands on the sides of the Jedi’s face to keep him still. What he finds, he doesn’t seem to like, but he moves on to Rex anyway. He’s not pleased with the captain’s state either.

“We’re fine as we can be,” Obi-Wan assures him. And, well, at least that’s the truth. They’re not good, or even alright, but they’re fine. As fine as fine can be, given that they had just been held as slaves for a week.

Cody isn’t happy with that answer either, but he accepts it nonetheless.

“Have you been looked over yet?”

Rex nods.

“One of Wolffe’s boys got us fixed up well enough. At least well enough to get back home.”

“Cardinal?” Cody asks.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Rex confirms.

The commander nods. “Good, he’s one of the best. Though I’m sure Kix is dying to see you. Blackberry has been pacing the medbay for days now.”

It’s not funny, but the thought of the 212th’s head medic pacing up and down the medbay with his curly black-purple hair bouncing around forces a chuckle out of Obi-Wan. Rex snorts with him.

Cody smiles at the reaction.

“Don’t sound too amused,” he tells them. “You’ll still have to play the ‘good patient’ role unless you want to risk their ire.”

Obi-Wan makes a face and fake groans. The effect is lost when he tries to move wrong and twinges an injury to his ribs. He winces, an involuntary sound squeaking out of him.

It makes Cody frown.

“I think, for once, that won’t be an issue,” Obi-Wan concedes as the pain recedes slightly.

Rex presses up close into his side, both comfort and support. Obi-Wan smiles gratefully at his partner.

Cody sighs.

“Come on, you two,” he says with a ‘c’mon’ gesture. “Let’s get you some rest.”

Hours later, Obi-Wan lowers himself carefully to his bed, dressed in the softest, loosest tunics he owns. Rex is already lying down.

Obi-Wan aches all over, but it’s not as bad now. There are bacta patches covering nearly his entire body, all up his arms and legs, stomach and chest and back. There’s one circled around his neck and throat, where some of the worst of the electrical burns are.

He lets out a groan and lets himself fall backwards - gently - to rest his head on Rex’s stomach.

One of the captain’s hands comes up to play with his freshly washed hair.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend tonight with your padawans?” Cody asks. He’s still mostly dressed, fretting over his husbands.

Obi-Wan nods.

“I’m right where I belong.” He sighs when Rex’s blunt nails scratch soothingly against his scalp. “Tomorrow, I’ll check on them. Tonight, I just need you two.”

Cody’s expression goes soft, though neither of his partners see it. He strips off the rest of his armor and gets into a clean set of blacks. Obi-Wan lets himself be moved into a better position so Cody can join them. He ends up in the middle with Rex in his arms. Cody cuddles them both to himself as well as he can from Obi-Wan’s other side. It doesn’t escape Obi-Wan’s notice that Cody is closest to the door.

He’s thankful for that choice. It’s comforting.

For the first time in a while, Obi-Wan sleeps well.


	7. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not going anywhere." - Rex finds Obi-Wan on Tatooine after Order 66  
> Prompted by lisianpeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some lines in Mando'a towards the end. The translations are in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of chapter five: "This isn't goodbye."

They trudge through the desert, dragging their feet through the cooling sand. Rex tries not to let it trip him up, but they’re running out of water and he’s tired. They should take a break soon and nap while they can. Thankfully, Tatooine’s suns aren’t in the sky during nighttime and that gives them several hours of cooler temperatures in which it’s easier to travel.

Unfortunately, the dark also makes it harder to navigate, even with the help of their HUDs.

“Rex, are you absolutely sure about this?” Wolffe asks. It’s not the first time he’s asked this, and if Rex is being honest with himself, he’s starting to get a little tired of it. Of course, he understands Wolffe’s hesitance. Wolffe went through a lot within the Empire, and he remembers what it was he and his men did to General Koon.

Rex understands why this particular venture wouldn’t be quite up Wolffe’s alley.

“Yes, _ori’vod_ ,” Rex sighs and continues walking through the seemingly endless sands. “Besides, Fulcrum’s right. We need to be in contact with the general. We’re the only ones she trusts to find him.”

Wolffe grumbles but doesn’t argue.

Gregor is oddly quiet.

They walk for hours yet, despite how they’ve already been walking for what felt like a lifetime. The desert has a way of altering time that Rex isn’t exactly a fan of.

The coordinates Ahsoka was able to provide them with aren’t specific. They’re a general location. They indicate an _area_ in which they _might_ find their quarry. It’s not comforting, exactly, knowing that they may trek all the way out there just to find nothing but sand and maybe some rocks. But Rex hopes - _feels_ in his bones - that they’ll find him.

After all, Rex has missed him.

They pass a dark moisture farm. The family that lives there must be asleep this late at night. Had it been the daytime, Rex might have stopped, asked what they know about an old hermit living alone out in the desert. But it isn’t, and the general’s covered his tracks well. If a Jedi doesn’t want to be found, they won’t be.

So they continue past and as they do, something whispers in Rex’s mind that they’ll be back. He shakes that away like all the other whispers that have told him things over the years. It’s not important right now.

“What if we don’t find him?”

Rex takes a breath that stops the snippy response he almost gave.

“Then we keep looking.”

Admittedly, this would be easier with a speeder of some sort. But they don’t have one, so they keep walking and wishing the coordinates were closer than they are.

Like all things, it doesn’t last forever. They find themselves walking through a ravine. The floor is all soft, shifting sand, but the walls are jagged rock. There are holes and pits that might be caves and might be nothing in the rockface. It’s dark, and that doesn’t bode well for them. Anything could be in those hiding places. Anyone could be watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Turns out, there is.

The coordinates are getting closer and closer, which is a relief. It’s not early enough yet for the suns to come back, but Rex knows they’re only a few hours out from dawn. If nothing else, the rocks should provide some shelter from the sun and its heat.

Gregor accidentally trips and falls over with a clamor. Rex winces at the sound that echoes through the canyon. Gregor rights himself easily with his brothers’ help.

“Hope no one heard that,” he mutters, almost sheepish.

Wolffe rolls his eyes.

“Unlikely.”

“Unlikely, indeed,” a new voice says from behind them.

All three clones whip around, their blasters up and ready to fire.

A figure stands behind them, hidden in a long brown robe with a deep, billowy hood. Rex isn’t sure how long the person’s been there, or if he’s been following them, but he’s suddenly both ashamed and angry he hadn’t realized.

“Who are you?” he demands of the stranger. He keeps his sights trained on the being, just in case the situation turns hostile.

“I could ask you the same question, my dear,” the person says.

The voice is familiar, and Rex’s heart fills to bursting at the sound of it. It’s a little rougher than he remembers, but still fluid and kindly in the way it always had been. The thick Coruscanti accent gives him away.

Rex lowers his blaster slowly, hoping he’s not wrong or going mad.

“Obi-Wan?”

The man reaches up and pulls his hood back. Underneath, his auburn hair has started going white, not just at his temples but all over. His beard still has some streaks of color, but it mostly matches his hair. In the dark, Rex can’t quite make out the man’s eyes, but he can see his face well enough by the light of the moon.

Obi-Wan smiles at him, though there’s something sad in the expression.

“Hello, Rex,” the Jedi greets softly. “Though, I haven’t gone by Obi-Wan in some time.”

Rex drops his blaster back into its holster, then closes the distance between himself and his husband. They embrace almost as if they’d never been parted. There are tears in Rex’s eyes that he can’t will away or keep from falling down his cheeks.

It’s been so long and he’s missed his _riduur_ so much.

“ _Ni ceta, ner ka’rta_ ,” Rex apologies through a croaky voice.

“ _Nu gar’nari, cyare_ ,” Obi-Wan responds. He says it into Rex’s shoulder, where the collar of his shirt is exposed from under the no-longer-white plastoid. “None of this is your fault.”

Rex doesn’t quite believe that, knowing what he knows about the chips. About Fives. He doesn’t know, even after all this time of sitting and thinking about it, what he could have done better. What he could have changed. But that doesn’t mean that there wasn’t _something_.

He accepts what Obi-Wan says anyway. He’s just happy to have his partner back.

“ _Ni kar’tayli_.”

Obi-Wan leans back slightly. Rex just catches the glint of tears in the man’s eyes before he closes his own. Obi-Wan leans upwards and pulls Rex’s head down at the same time to meet him.

A soft kiss is pressed to Rex’s forehead, gentle and lovely. It takes everything Rex has not to break down in tears at the affection.

“ _Darasuum bal ratiin_ ,” Obi-Wan promises.

_Forever and always._

Then Obi-Wan sniffles and nuzzles back into Rex’s neck, resuming their hug.

“Promise you won’t leave again?” he asks, quietly and only for Rex’s ears.

The former captain squeezes his husband. If he has it his way, he’ll never let this man go again.

“I’m not going anywhere. I swear.”

They stand there in the cool night air of Tatooine’s desert, wrapped up in a hug, for longer than they’d care to admit. They’re both crying, and they both have things to tell one another - stories to recount and missions to explain and years to fill one another in on. Wolffe and Gregor are still standing behind them, waiting patiently for all that neither are particularly patient.

None of that matters. Rex finally has the love of his life back, and that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Ni ceta, ner ka'rta_ \- I'm sorry, my heart  
>  _Nu gar'nari, cyare_ \- It's not your fault, darling  
>  _Ni kar'tayli_ \- I love you  
>  _Darasuum bal ratiin_ \- Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you have any prompts you'd like to see me try my hand at, leave them in the comments section and I'll take a look!


End file.
